Processing apparatuses use blade tools to chop, shred, knead, and otherwise process materials, such as food. Typically, the food is introduced to a blade tool in use via a chute with a pusher for pushing the food through the chute. After the blade tool has acted on the food, the food is then stored in a bowl.